


Les Grandes Équipes

by adorationbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorationbarnes/pseuds/adorationbarnes
Summary: Steve and Bucky are football fans.The problem? Bucky supports Manchester United, and Steve supports Liverpool.Therealproblem? The Champions League final this year is Manchester United vs Liverpool.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Les Grandes Équipes

**Author's Note:**

> damn i really pretended that manchester united were still good for this fic, huh?
> 
> i wish we were in a champions league final.
> 
> title from the champions league anthem.

Steve and Bucky were in love. They were so sickeningly in love that their friends and family couldn't be around them for too long - _will you guys quit being so lovey-dovey?_ they said, _it’s gross, stop rubbing it in our faces_.

That was true.

Most of the time.

For there were at least two days each year where it was their _god-given duty_ to hate each other.

Here’s the thing: Steve and Bucky both loved football, but they supported rival teams. Not just “rival teams” either, their teams hated each other more than any other teams in the country. It was a pretty big deal.

Bucky supported Manchester United, and Steve supported Liverpool. It was a great source of dispute between the two when they first met, but they eventually learned that _maybe_ they could still be friends (and eventually, lovers) while having such differing views on something so important to them both.

On the day of the Champions League final, the biggest and most important club football game in the world, however, Steve and Bucky couldn't even look at each other.

Bucky felt sick. His team had worked _so hard_ for the entire season, and there was the possibility that Liverpool ( _ugh_ ) could take Champions League glory away from them. Bucky would absolutely not be able to handle that, for three reasons: one, it meant that United wouldn't get the victory that they _deserved_ , two, it meant watching Liverpool lift the trophy and add another to their cabinet and, three, it meant that Steve could hold this over him for _literally forever_. Just the thought made a shudder run down Bucky’s spine.

This was the last game of the season, which meant it would be on every football fan’s mind _at least_ until football resumed two months later, and United didn't play Liverpool again until _October _. Bucky could _not_ let Steve have bragging rights for that long. _God_ , four months of non-stop banter and jokes, at his expense? With no retort he could give? Nope, no way, Bucky was _not_ gonna let that happen.__

__Except there was nothing he could do about it._ _

__The final was taking place that evening, in Nur-Sultan (no one was really sure _why_ it was taking place there, but no bother), which meant Steve and Bucky would be watching from home. Together. They always tried to not watch important matches together, especially when they were playing _each other_. _ _

__With all the screaming and shouting that was undoubtedly coming in a few hours time, Bucky thought of their neighbours._ _

__Poor people._ _

—————

The match was being broadcast live on TV. Since it was so important, there was _no way_ any of the money-hungry broadcasting companies would want to miss out on having millions of viewers. The build-up began an hour before kick-off was due, and Bucky sat on one corner of the couch, decked head-to-toe in Manchester United gear - shirt, scarf, hat, flag, this was a _big_ deal, okay? - more nervous than he had been in an awfully long time.

 _An awfully long time_ being eight days. The final day of the Premier League season.

Without saying a word, Steve sat down on the same couch as Bucky. Albeit as far away was possible.

He looked ridiculous. With his _Liverpool_ shirt on. The sight made Bucky feel a little ill. He couldn't believe he was in love with that idiot.

_Love_ , what does that matter? This is more important, Bucky thought. 

The countdown to kick-off depleted faster than Bucky would have liked, if he were honest. And by the time a ball was kicked, Bucky’s nerves were in shambles.

The bad thing was this:

Liverpool scored first. It was nearing half-time, and United just couldn't seem to settle down into the match. Losing possession when not even under pressure, missing tackles, and letting Liverpool play circles around them. It was _awful_ , the worst they had played in literal _years_.

Now was _not the time for this_.

Bucky rubbed a hand over his face, stared at the floor, and sighed.

He could see Steve’s socked feet running around the living room.

“Up your arse, Bucky!” Steve should be quiet and _sit the fuck down_ , in Bucky’s opinion.

This was the worst day of Bucky’s life.

“You sure you wanna get so confident, Scouser?” He was _not_ gonna let Steve see how worried he was.

Steve wasn't even a Scouser. He had never even _been_ to Liverpool. He only supported Liverpool because his dad did. At least Bucky had been to Manchester.

The good - no, the _great_ \- thing was this:

Manchester United won.

Two late goals which were _probably_ undeserved (Bucky would prefer the word _unexpected_ ) meant that United took the trophy. Did Bucky care that _maybe_ , according to rival fans, they didn't deserve to win? Fuck no. Would he have preferred to win comfortably? _Of course_. Was he still gonna taunt Steve until his literal dying day? Yes, it was what he was _born_ to do.

After the final whistle, when the last of Bucky’s nerves evaporated, he felt like he could finally relax. Of course, he didn't _want_ to relax, Manchester United had just beaten Liverpool in the Champions League final, for God’s sake. What? Was he supposed to be _calm_?

He wasn't really aware what he was doing, what Steve was doing, what was even _happening_ , but it must have been obnoxious and gloating because Steve was watching Bucky with his brows furrowed.

Oh yeah, Steve had just _lost_ the Champions League final.

Hahahahaha.

“You’re the worst. You’re insufferable. I want a divorce.” Steve glared at Bucky, to make his declaration of hate all the more convincing. Bucky wasn't convinced, either way.

“Aw, baby, are you sad?” Bucky was being such a dick, but he knew Steve would do the _exact_ same thing in his position. And he had, many times. He had _earned_ this.

“Fuck off, Bucky.”

Bucky cackled. This was the best day of his life.

Oh, shit. His wedding day.

This was the _second_ best day of his life.

Probably.

—————

That night, after lengthy celebrations, much to Steve’s obvious dismay, Steve and Bucky lay in bed. Steve was stubbornly facing the window, only making Bucky want to tease him more.

“Hey, Steve,” he whispered.

“What?” Steve did not sound amused. Ha.

“What’s up? Why’re you down?”

Steve made all the effort to turn and face Bucky, just to give him a deadpan look. It was a good one, Bucky’d give him that.

“I hate you.”

“Don’t worry, you tried your best. You can even try again next year!” Bucky said sarcastically. “You did qualify for next year’s Champions League, right?”

“Yes, we qualified, thank you,” Steve snapped. He was so cute, and Bucky could see that even when he was making fun of him. He actually almost felt bad.

“It’s just that the winners qualify automatically, and I know you didn't _win_ , so,” Bucky _ever so helpfully_ pointed out.

Steve pouted, clearly knowing Bucky wasn't gonna stop gloating unless he felt bad. And _damn_ , he knew it’d work. It was adorable.

Okay, maybe football isn't the _most_ important thing to Bucky. Steve was pretty neat, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've written.
> 
> also, i'm a manchester united fan, but i think that may have been obvious.


End file.
